


Losing Control

by AwkwardWriter3



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Omega, Drama & Romance, Fanfiction, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Omega Lance (Voltron), Omega Verse, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-15 05:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardWriter3/pseuds/AwkwardWriter3
Summary: Shiro is now starting his teaching career but sadly, he's starting it at the very bottom. Shiro was assigned to a class full of delinquents and among them, one of them stood out the most and his name was Lance. Things got a little out of hand when Shiro finds out about Lance's secret...





	1. Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Before I begin I would like to mention this story is omega verse, if you don't know what that is... There's always the Internet! Search it up! Anyways, warning this is a BL (boy love) story and contains some very intense scene. You've been warn! Also this is my first publish, please be nice cuz my English is kind of rusty. :3

"Mr. Shiro..." He breathes heavily.

"..." Shiro was speechless. He gripped the boy tightly.

"Ugh... It hurts! Please..."

Shiro's body was no longer under his control... He wondered in his head how did this happen? What's going on? Why can't he control his own body?

(Earlier This Morning)

"Hello class, my name is Mr. Shiro, I'll be your history teacher starting today."

The class just laughed, staring at Shiro as if he was some new meat thrown into a group of lions. Shiro didn't mind it cause he knew what he was getting himself into. But what choice does he have? Comments started pouring from his back like-

"Wah... I'll give him 3 weeks." A boy said.

"Ugh... Why send another teacher?" A girl said.

Shiro sighed but continued his lessons anyways.

"Before I begin, let's take attendance."

The whole class groaned, and Shiro just called out the names. Some didn't reply but he could tell they were in class because of how they respond when they're names were called, so he just marked them present. Until he reached a certain name...

"Lance, Lance Mcclain?" Shiro asked.

No response, so he called again and decided to look around the class to see any reaction. But the only reaction he saw were shivered movement from his students.

"Umm... Sir, Lance isn't in class now." A girl raised her hand.

"Oh... Okay. Anyways, let's begin."

As the lesson went by, Shiro noticed that only one of the students were listening. Her name was Pidge, a girl who seems to be very straightforward with words and was the one who raised her hand before. From what Shiro heard, she was suppose to be the star pupil of the school but due certain circumstances, she was sent to this class, 3E.

Shiro was kind of happy that he gets to teach, but was upset with the class he was assign to. In this school, Altean High, class is everything and if your the highest, your well respected but if your the lowest, well... That's the end of the road for you. The classes range from A to E, and you can guess that Shiro received the short end of the stick.

SLAM!

The door opened.

Shiro turned. A tanned boy was standing outside with a grumpy look. He glared at Shiro as if commanding him not to talk. But Shiro was oblivious to what the boy was trying to convey and just spoke.

"What is your name and why are you late?" Shiro asked.

"It's none of your buisness." The boy shrugged him off and just walk towards his seat.

Shiro just continues the lesson but eavesdropped a little on the other students conversation.

"Damn! It's Lance, I thought he was suspended?"

"Yuck! Why is he still in our class?"

"So glad I'm not seating next to him this year!"

Shiro could tell that none of the students seem to like the tanned boy and also found out his name, Lance. For some reason, Shiro smelled something from the boy but shrugged it off. As the lesson went by, Shiro noticed how Lance kept staring at him and it was kind of distracting. He was beginning to regret his decision to take the offer of teaching here.

The lesson finally ended and Shiro felt relieved. "Before you go for your next class, I just want to announce that I'll be your new guidance counselor for this class and I'll need to start with some consultation starting with..." Shiro looked through his attendance booklet and the class sent a mix of sighs upon hearing this. Shiro called out one of the familiar names in this class. "Lance, Lance Macclain?" Shiro noticed that everyone looked to the back where Lance was in fear. Lance glared back and everyone just instantly faced the front, now Shiro is really regretting his decision to teach this class.

"I'll be seeing you later after school in the counseling room." Shiro closed his book.

"Tch!" Lance just packed his bag and walk out of the classroom.

"What trouble have I gotten myself into?" Shiro asked in his head.

(Afternoon, teacher's lounge)

Shiro sighed after finally finishing all his classes.

"Dying already on your first day?" A familiar voice stood next to Shiro.

"Hello Mr Holt, I didn't know it would be this tiring to teach." Shiro laughed.

"Well it's like that for everyone's first time, and don't call me Mr Holt. Just call me Matt, we've known each other for a long time." He said.

"But your suppose to be my supervisor, I can't just casually call you Matt all the time." Shiro said.

"Forget about what the principal said, sheesh... Your so obedient." Matt said with a bit of frustration.

Shiro wished he could tell what's really going on but he was sworn to secrecy if he wants to keep his job. Shiro actually got the job because he agreed he would become the guidance counselor for class 3E. The principal of Altean High, Mdm Allura, was considerate enough to offer Shiro the job even with such a troublesome background.

"Oh by the way, did you meet the infamous student of your class?" Matt asked.

Shiro gave a blank look.

"Lance McClain?"

"Oh, what's so famous about him?" Shiro asked.

"Well, he's one of most troublesome student the school had so far and has been rumored to be a child of the McClain family." Matt explained.

"The McClain family? That family? Are you sure?" Shiro was in doubt.

"Don't know, that's what the students are saying."

"Well don't just believe what everyone says without proof."

"Sure, sure, Mr Shiro." Matt mocked Shiro as a joke.

Matt walked away saying he had another class to teach, Shiro noticed the time and prepared everything he needs. "Better get going." He said, but he also doubted any of his students in class 3E attending his counseling. In the end, he still went to his counseling room only to wait for a hour to see that the boy, Lance, didn't attend.

"This is gonna be harder than I thought..." Shiro sighed.

Shiro then noticed that his favorite pen was missing from the pocket of his shirt. He thought he might have left it in the teachers office but when he reached his desk he couldn't find. So he continued his search through all the classes his been too, starting with the last class he taught to first class in the morning. So far none of the classes had his favorite pen, until he reached class 3E.

"I hope it's in here. If not... He's going kill me." Shiro laughed nervously.

As Shiro entered the room, he noticed someone was inside. He slowly walked towards his desk and finally saw his favorite pen! Shiro sighed with relief. However, he noticed that the person sitting on the table across his desk doesn't seem to be reacting to his appearance. Shiro got a bit worried and decided to approach the person and that's when he realized it was student. Slowly he continued to walk to the students direction, suddenly the student collapsed in front of him and Shiro quickly rushed to aid him.

"Hey are you okay!?" Shiro rushed to checked on the student.

Seeing the student face, he quickly recognized that it was one of the students of 3E.

"Lance! Are you okay?"

Lance eyes slowly opened and stared at Shiro. Shiro felt relieved that Lance was able to wake up but he could feel how warm the boy's body was getting. Shiro was going to lift Lance up and take him to the nurses office but before he could do that, Lance suddenly lifted both of his arms up and held Shiro's neck, lifting himself close enough to Shiro's face and leaned in for a kiss...

"A KISS!?!?" Shiro said in his head panicking.

Shiro wanted to free himself from Lance's grip but for some reason Shiro couldn't, he could feel Lance's tongue trying to push through his lips. Shiro suddenly opened his mouth only to let Lance move his tongue deeper and Shiro did the same. He felt a sweet sensation going around his tongue and Shiro wanted more, so he push his own tongue down the tanned boy's mouth which made Lance give out little moans of satisfaction. Shiro couldn't resist and suddenly his body was no longer in his control.

Shiro released himself from the kiss and gripped Lance's arm pinning him down to the floor.

"Mr. Shiro..." Lance said breathing heavily.

"..." Shiro was speechless. He gripped the boy's arm tightly.

"Ugh... It hurts! Please..."

Shiro couldn't control himself and his left arm suddenly moved into Lance's uniform, unbuttoning it, feeling the skinny body and boarded chest.

"NO! PLEASE!" Lance started to struggled in fear realizing what Shiro was doing to him.

Shiro stopped and stared at Lance, who was about to cry. This made Shiro senses come back and slowly let go of the boy. Shocked by what he was about to do, he wanted to apologize.

"Lance... I'm-"

BAM!

Everything went black.


	2. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the weird incident yesterday, Shiro couldn't stop thinking about Lance and the possibility that he is an omega. Now he's going to try to confront the boy again just to get some answers but it looks like Lance had other reasons to attend Shiro's consultation. It looks like Shiro will need to learn how to handle the hot headed boy first before getting answers. 
> 
> "That's not going to be easy..." Shiro sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello fellow readers! Before you start reading, I want to thank everyone who took the time to read chapter 1. It really meant a lot to me that people took the time to read my stories, in my opinion I thought my story was doing well and that really motivated to me to start writing again! So, THANK YOU! Anyways, thank you for your patience and please enjoy chapter 2! ;3

"Ugh..." Shiro slowly woke up.

He looked around to see where he was but couldn't quite focus because of a slight headache.

"Ouch... Where am I?" Shiro asked himself.

"You're in the nurses office." A familiar voice spoke.

"Matt?"

"Hey, are you okay?" Matt asked

"Don't think so, felt like something hit me hard from the back of my head." Shiro rubbed the back of his head.

"The janitor found you unconcious in class 3E, do you remember anything before that?" Matt gave a worried look.

"Hmm..." Shiro tried to remember what happen before that, it took a while but he finally remembered what happened. "Umm... I don't think I remember." Shiro laughed it off, he was to embarrass to tell Matt that he kissed a student.

Matt stared intensely at Shiro, making him feel uncomfortable. "Fine... Just stay here and rest, the nurse will be back to check up on you." Matt sighed.

"Rushing home?" Shiro asked.

"Yeah! I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" Matt waved at Shiro and ran off.

After Matt was gone, Shiro felt his lips. He can't help but remember the satisfaction he felt after kissing Lance, and he also can't help but want more. "What am I thinking!?" Shiro shook off what he was thinking and asked himself why Lance acted like that... He remembered how sweaty and flushed Lance was looking, it's like he was craving something... A symptoms maybe? Shiro then remembered a lesson about alpha, beta and omega during sex education when he was in highschool. He remembers how omegas have this monthly symptoms called, heat, it's where omegas start sending out pheromones attracting the nearest alpha to mate with.

That's when Shiro realize...

"Could Lance be an omega?"

(Next day)

Shiro was walking down the hallway of the school and was heading to class 3E since he has two lessons with them every week but he was very tired after what happened yesterday, he's lucky that at least this is his last class of the day. But, he couldn't stop thinking about that kiss and fact that Lance is an omega. It kind of made sense because when Shiro first met Lance, he could smell the pheromones from Lance, though it was faint. However, he remembers how omegas take a certain medicine to prevent their heat, but why was Lance still affected? Did the medicine not take affect? This were questions that Shiro wanted answers to.

When Shiro reached the classroom, he saw students crowding outside. Shiro approached the students and asked, "What are you all doing here? Shouldn't you all be in class by now?"

The students took a second to stare at Shiro and then back to the classroom in fear. Shiro was kind of taken back by their reaction and slowly peaked into the classroom to see what they were so scared of. To his surprise, he saw Lance just seating at back of the classroom. Shiro saw Lance staring back at him... Or glaring at him, to be more exact. Shiro remained calmed and walked into the classroom and everyone just followed from the back.

Everyone quietly took their seats, and Shiro began his lesson. As the lesson went on, the students are still not taking interest in Shiro's lesson... Well, except for Pidge, and Lance is still staring at him. He thought that maybe Lance is keeping an eye on him after what happened yesterday... Maybe...

The lesson finally ended with Shiro saying, "Lance, I'll still need to see you for today's consultation." Lance glared and Shiro was kind of afraid, "Well, just try your best to come..." Shiro got nervous. Every student left the classroom except for Pidge, who approached Shiro.

"Mr. Shiro."

"Yes, Pidge."

"I need help with this questions over here." She pointed at a page in the textbook.

"You went far ahead..." Shiro was surprise.

"Well what am I suppose to do when I'm surrounded by sloths?" Pidge said.

"Okay, ouch! This girl does not sugarcoat her words." Shiro said in his head.

Shiro cleared his throat, "Very well...", He proceeded to teach Pidge.

A few minutes went by and it was almost time for today's consultation, Pidge seems to be finish with the questions she asked... There were surprisingly more questions than he expected.

"Well, it looks like your done with the questions. I'll be heading to the office now." Shiro started packing his stuff.

"Okay sir, umm... Just a little heads up, be careful around Lance." Pidge rushed out of the classroom.

Shiro looked confused after the girl left, "What was that about?" He said.

(Consultation Room)

Shiro entered the room, only to see it empty again.

"As I expected..." Shiro sighed.

Shiro just sat down and took out a book to read. Time went by and still no signs of the boy appearing, "Guess he's not coming..." Just as he said that the door opened. To Shiro's surprise...

"Lance?" Shiro stood up.

The boy who entered was in fact Lance.

"Umm... Take a seat!" Shiro was panicking. He was really taken back by the boys action, he really didn't expect him to appear.

"Listen..."

Shiro paused and turned to Lance.

"I'm just going to say this once..."

The boy moved closer to Shiro and stared up to his face.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" The boy shouted menacingly.

Shiro was speechless. He doesn't know what to say or how to react. "Umm... I don't understand what you mean..." That's when Shiro realized, "Could you mean about what happened yesterday?"

Lance's suddenly blushed red!

"Then does that mean, you're really an omega!" Shiro wanted to confirm.

"Huh! An omega? N-no, I am not! What led to that idea? YOU CRAZY!" Lance blushed even harder.

"Then what was that all about the kissing and the hugging-"

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" Lance covered Shiro's mouth. "Don't say stuff like that!" Lance glared, "OKAY?"

Shiro just nodded his head and Lance slowly released his hand. Shiro's initial thought was that this was a good time to confirm his suspicion of the Lance.

"So... You really are an omega?" Shiro asked again.

"Y-yeah..." Lance said.

An awkward silence fell between the two... Shiro wanted to ask if it was possible, the reason why Lance acted that way was because he was Lance's mate? But, he knew that would be a risky question...

"A-Anyways, just remember! Don't approach me in school ever again and s-sorry about your head!" Lance was about to walk out of the room.

"My head?" Shiro was confused, was Lance the one who hit him in the head, Shiro thought. "Eh! Wait-" Shiro was about follow.

BUMP!

Lance suddenly fell, "OUCH! What the heck dude watch where your going!" He scolded .

"What the heck is this idiot doing here?"

"Huh? What did you say? You wanna fi-" Lance looked up.

Lance froze at who he was looking at and was speechless. Lance knew this person, the ranked 1 student among Altean High!

"Keith?" Shiro said.

"Shiro!" Keith waved with a smile.

"HUH?!" Lance was confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! I had writer's block when I was writing this chapter but after coming up with a concept, it seems I wrote to much again and the plan on introducing Keith wasn't suppose to be this early into the story but I was like, "You know what, let's just throw Keith into the story now to make it more interesting!" Anyways, please give me your opinion on the story and look forward to more update. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till the end! Please give me your opinion on the story and look forward to more update. :3


End file.
